Bedtime
by Frostedwitch
Summary: Javier and Female Reader settle into bed for the night.
1. Night time

"G'night."2:50 AM.

You let out a sigh looking at your pocket watch, squinting intensely to make out the small clock face with only the limited moonlight. Your guard shift was nearly over for the night and soon you would be free to go face plant into your bedroll when whoever was up next took over. Satisfied you stuffed the watch back into the deep pockets of your oversized coat, tugged down your rolled sleeves to cover your numb cold fingers and readjusted your hold on the rifle you held. The coat had originally belonged to Arthur, until the moment he had taken one look at you shivering where you sat on your first night in camp, stripped off the coat and dumped it over your shoulders with some comment about how you wouldn't survive in only the more pretty than practical blouse and skirts you wore. Since then you had cherished the coat when it was made clear he wouldn't accept it back, it was thick deerskin, soft with age and downright made you feel safe to wear. Life, like for most folk, admittedly hadn't been much kind to you and nobody had ever done a thing like strip the clothes off their own back just to give it to you but Arthur had, the gang had more or less welcomed you in with open arms and the coat was a constant reminder that you were wanted here, you were cared for.

The sound of a twig snapping somewhere ahead of you caught your attention, the rifle already raised and aimed. Until you saw a deer staring back at you from the trees with an equal expression of worry before flitting off deeper into the woods. Chilled fingers unclenched from around the trigger as you peered into the darkness, double checking it was safe. Scared was a big word, you were more just a little bit unnerved, but only a bit. It was late, cold and dark and you were practically alone standing in the trees as the others rested and while you tried to remind yourself that it was you anyone or thing here should be afraid of, that you had a gun and the skill to use it, the woods at night was still a little creepy.

You glanced over your shoulder at the sound of footprints coming up behind you to see a man's shape in the darkness. "Anythin' happen, girly?" Bill gruffed out, nodding towards the trees.

"Nah, all good."

He took the rifle from your hands with barely more than a rumble from his chest and then he was off into the trees to give his own patrol of the area. You weren't quite sure what to make of Bill, he seemed to swing anywhere between an aggressive nasty drunkard to possibly a man with a fragile soul but all the time he wasn't outright an ass you figured he was alright. Considering yourself dismissed you turned and headed towards the glint of the fire and the camp, eager to get yourself warmed up, while it was nowhere near as bad as being stuck in the mountains had been it was still left you feeling cold standing around out in the open all night.

You made your way through the camp quietly, cautious not to disturb anybody as you past, and smiling a little to yourself at the sight of the girls curled up together. That's where you used to bed down, right by Karen who was great for quietly gossiping and talking shit with but when you and Javier had decided to be honest to the gang about your growing relationship it seemed a better, and a certainly more enjoyable, idea to be over in his tent. You perked up a little, recognising the sound of his guitar over by the fire, playing a gentle melody. Something deep down in your chest softened at that, there was no reason for him to be up, everyone else seemed fast asleep or at least quietly resting in their beds, he didn't have to wait up for you but he had, it was sweet.

Your boots thumped through the grass, picking up pace just ever so slightly as you came to the camp fire, and just by it beside your shared tent was Javier sitting curled around his guitar, a relaxed look on his face as his fingers carefully plucked the strings.

"Hey." You greeted, coming to sit at his side. "You should be asleep."

He shrugged. "I wanted to make sure you were safe, I would have heard you call if anything happened."

"I'm meant to be makin' sure you're safe." You pouted, smoothing your skirts over your knees for the lack of anything to fiddle with. "Besides who says I need the help?" A few months ago you would have snarled the question at him, or any man who seemed to think you needed to be coddled and defended from everything in life. The world was a cruel place and you had spent more than your fair share of years learning that, then coming out stronger for it in the end. Javier gave you a pointed look, he knew you didn't need it, he had seen just how little you needed others to defend you and how damn savage you could be when you had to.

"You know I do it because I care about you."

"...Thank you." You sighed, curling up against him without interrupting his playing, your head tucking into his shoulder. He quickly pressed a kiss on top of your head as the tune he played changed to Oh My Darling Clementine. He had once told you he'd learnt the melody a few years ago after hearing another musician play it and liking it, then once you had joined the gang and said it was your favourite he had taken to playing it for you whenever the fancy took him. But it hadn't been until the first time you sang along he had learned the lyrics. "... Oh my darlin' Clementine, you are lost and gone forever, dreadful sorry Clementine." You sang a little in a hushed voice.

He chuckled lightly. "This is a horrible song."

You shrugged with a grin, for a song about a girl drowning you had always had a soft spot for it. Reminded you of being a kid and the safety of when your family were still around, before everything went to shit. "Maybe but you play it good." You yawned.

"Getting sleepy?"

"Hmm, a lil bit." Another yawn escaped as you rubbed your eyes with your sleeve covered hand.

"Bedtime, then." He declared. His fingers flat down on the guitar strings to silence them before he stood up, the neck of the guitar clasped in one hand and the other offered out to you. He helped you up and lead you beneath his lean to the pair of you shared.

The coat was the first thing to go, slipping it off your shoulders and bundling it up to use as a pillow then placing it at the top of your bedroll, Javier already sitting one his lined up against it and getting himself ready to sleep. Plunking yourself down your boots were the next to go and then finally hanging your hat over them, neatly out the way. With a sigh you figured sleeping in your corset would do for tonight, it was laced loose enough and there wasn't many hours left before morning anyway. Besides, you had gotten used to sleeping near fully dressed, always safer to be able to go at anytime in an emergency.

You waited for Javier to finish folding his clothes, having stripped himself out of his jacket, vest and boots, before nodding at him to lay down and get comfortable then you followed him down. Curling up against his side and resting your cheek over his heart, it beating under warm skin.

"Mi amor, you did good out there." He murmured, tugging the fire warmed wool blanket over the pair of you and his arm wrapping around your shoulders. He liked to praise you, to compliment you in anyway he could, or just let you know how proud he was when you performed well.

"Guard duty is hardly a struggle, any idiot, or even Bill can do it." You smirked, your voice low not to disturb Lenny who slept peacefully only a few feet away in the next tent. Feeling a tad devious your fingers trailed across his chest to find the top button of his shirt.

"What are you doing, cariño?" He asked in a tone that suggested he knew exactly what you were doing.

"Hmm, just playin'." You popped the button open and moved down to the next, spreading the shirt apart as you went.

"And here I was thinking you were tired."

You shrugged one shoulder, you had been more tired of standing in the chilled night air and now you were comfortable and getting warm with your favourite person. "What? I'm layin' down and you're here so I'm happy."

He chuckled, taking hold of your chin and prompting you into leaning up to meet his lips while your hands slipped beneath his shirt to idly stroke at his chest. "Ay, your hands are like ice!" He whined breaking the kiss, a line of saliva between your mouths that you followed back.

"Warm me up, then." You growled against his lips, moving to lean over him and pin him to the bedroll. "If you don't want to, just say and we'll sleep, or cuddle, whatever you want." You breathed, mouths just barely apart but wanting to give him a chance to decide and answer for himself. Instead of a spoken reply he merely reached down beneath the blanket, placed both hands on either hip and pull you to grind his growing erection against you. "Well alright then!" You snickered and then gave a happy hum as he kept grinding, the bulge in his pants getting harder.

"Come here." He demanded, and without anymore prompting you were kissing him again, until Swanson choked back a loud snore nearby making the pair of you freeze before sitting up. Peering about around the camp-fire nobody was moving, everyone either dead asleep or quietly resting and not seeming like they would be bothering you anytime soon, Swanson quietened back down, rolled over and continue snoring. Javier curled around you, his mouth at your ear. "They're all asleep, if we're quiet it'll be okay."

"Bills out here too, don't want him seein'." You frowned at the idea, Bill would probably circle in and out of camp on his rounds, ultimately you didn't really care horribly if you were caught, it weren't a matter of shyness but neither of you wanted the whole camp talking about your personal activities like it was everyone's damn business. "Let's just lay down, we're sleepin', remember?" With that you went down onto your side and tugged up the heavy blanket up to your shoulder. You had to curl up for a moment to reach beneath your skirts for your garters and unhook them from the corset, with that done you managed to unbutton your skirt and push down your skirts, petticoat and drawers in one pile of fabric that you kicked down by your feet.

"Like this, cariño?" Javier murmured, coming to press himself along your back, like he was planning to hold you as he usually would to sleep only to feel his cock rub up against your ass, his pants pulled down just enough to free himself.

"Yes please."

He took a hold of your thigh and tugged it up over his to give himself access to your body, his dick sliding between your spread legs. "Mi princesa hermosa." He cooed, pressing wet kisses to your neck while his arm slid over your waist for his fingers to find your clit. You tilted your head to give his mouth more room as he sucked at your throat, breathing whimpers against your coat as his fingers teased you. "Es bueno contigo?" He asked, then nuzzled your jaw when you didn't reply. "Is that good?" He tried again, knowing you were too distracted with how he was making you feel to concentrate on translating. Even though he found it entertaining to try working on your Spanish at these times. Javier was naturally vocal during sex, he loved to praise you, or tell you how amazing you were, or how good you made him feel, even when he couldn't manage a single word and could only moan. It was always your favourite when his mind was so scattered from pleasure he couldn't form a coherent sentence in English and would only cry out and plead in his first language.

"Mmh, yes." You whimpered, his fingers frantically rubbing at your clit. "Javier, please. Por favor."

"Please what?" You felt his lips turn upwards into a smirk against your pulse, his teeth digging in just slightly.

"Fuck me."

"Hmm, well are you ready?" He wondered aloud, his fingers trailing down to dip in teasingly. "Wet but you can do better. How about I pleasure you until you're dipping for me? We've got a long time til morning still." He had slipped two fingers inside you, his thumb still tormenting your clit.

"You shit. This was supposed to be quick and quiet, remember?" You grumbled, purposely pressing your ass back to grind against his erection.

He sighed a little dramatically. "Okay then, come here. He pulled you just a bit tighter against him and reached down to fumble between your legs for a second before the head of his cock was pressing against the soft folds of your pussy. He was still just teasing, the head only massaging your entrance until with a growl you bucked your hips back and impaled yourself halfway. A surprised choke left his throat and his hands gripping your hips. You would have laughed if the action hadn't winded you too. "Mierda! Wait, don't force it." He worried when you were forcefully grinding down on him, trying to take him all in.

As sweet as his concern was, you was fine and was getting rather desperate for him to fill you up. You could only let out a small whine when he managed to pin your hips down and stop you bucking into him, his other hand curled around your jaw and encouraged your head to tilt back towards him as you both shifted a little. You just laying at the right angle that he could lean over you and meet your lips, you gave a breathy mumble as your tongues rolled against each others and his hand slid from your hip to gently rub at your clit again. Nipping at his bottom lip your hand came up to curl around his neck, holding yourself against him steady and it wasn't long before his hips started gently rocking, thrusting his thick cock in deeper. You held back a whine, breaking away from his mouth to lay back down, your cheek pressed against your coat as he truly began to fuck you. Javier up against your back and curled around you, giving slow but all the way deep thrusts in a steady rhythm, his lips returning back to your slather your neck and jaw in kisses.

"Wish... hmm... wish we didn't have to be quiet." You whispered.

"We'll go into town, rent a room and I'll fuck you until you scream." He growled into your ear, sucking the lobe.

"Please, I want that." You were letting out little pants of air, your whole body rocking with him. His hands wandered up before disappearing under your blouse. You were about to question him when the first busk closure of your corset was popped open, his hands making quick work of the rest until it lay open against your skin and he had easier access to your breasts. "Jav-Javier." The whine escaped your lips, his rough hands squeezing your breasts and pinching your nipples until they rose into hard peaks.

"Shhhhhh, càlmese." He soothed, his breath hot against your ear.

You grunted, your throat tight with the strain of holding back noise as he sped up, abandoning the slow pace for deep forceful shoves of his hips that left you jerking in his arms, his balls slapping against your ass. "Fuck, Javier." You hissed, your hands locking themselves into fists holding the blanket as he twisted your nipples

Little gasps and near whines let your mouth without your consent, until one hand left your chest and clapped over your mouth roughly. "Shh, Bill's over there." He grunted, yet he never stopped his pelvis beating against yours. Now that he mentioned it, you heard the sound of footsteps moving through the camp. Even if you stayed quiet the firelight was bright enough to work out what you were doing if he happened to glance over, the pair of you rocking and even with the blanket covering the shape of your leg hooked over him was unmissable. Honestly though, fuck Bill if he saw you, the man should mind his own business.

The feeling of his hand over your mouth was intoxicating, struggling to breathe through your nose to get enough air in as he fucked you good and proper. You mouth open beneath his hand, still trying to pant, you slathered your tongue across his palm and whined with joy when his middle finger shoved itself into your mouth. Sucking on his thick digit to give your mouth something to do as he still held your face tightly.

You eyes pinched shut, focusing on breathing and sucking, trying to relax your body as he continued to pound you from behind. You vaguely heard Bill's footsteps going further away until you couldn't hear it anymore. "Te amo, te amo mi princesa, mmmh." He grunted, his spare hand going for your clit once more and rubbing at a punishing pace until your walls were throbbing, pulsing around him and you stiffen in his arms, crying weakly against his hand. "Tu esta haciendo muy bien. Mucho bueno... mucho nnhh." He fucked you just that little bit harder, his rhythm stuttering as he lost control and finished grinding deep inside, his arm moving to lock around your pelvis and keep you against him.

His hand left your mouth, arms wrapping around you tightly in a hug instead as the pair of you fought to get your breath back. "Fuck..." You groaned, scrubbing at your face with a hand. "I think you broke me." You unhooked your leg from his hip and kicked it out from under the blanket, suddenly suffering with a rush of heat, no surprise considering how much sweat you seemed to be drenched in and your limbs feeling wobbly.

Javier snickered, swiping your hair away from your face for you and kissing your cheek. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He pulled himself out of you and hitched up his pants then his fingers sneaked down to caress your pussy, making it pulse harder with the aftershock of your orgasm.

"Stop that." You growled, snatching his hand and dragging his arm back over your waist to cuddle you. "No but just... damn, that was good." You let out a puff of air.

"I did good, ay?" His voice was smug, nosing against your jaw. "My girl saying I fucked her so good that she was overcome with pleasure? So good nothing will ever compare?"

"Shut up." You snarked back at his teasing, yawning. "Damn I'm tired.

"Oh so now she's sleepy."

"I will throw your guitar in the river." Your eyes were feeling heavy, the coat under your head heavenly soft.

"Guitars float." He pulled away for a second to rearrange the blanket better over both of you, coming back and replacing his arms around you.

"Sure bet you don't."

"No that would be confusing me with John." He dead panned. You nodded lightly, almost asleep. He was moving again, leaning up and you suddenly felt his lips against yours, giving you a sweet kiss. "Te amo."

"Love you too." You yawned again, hugging his arms around your waist.

"Buenas noches." He murmured, tucking his face in against your neck, settling down to finally sleep.

"G'night."


	2. Morning

"Mi amor." Javier purred, his arms tightening around your waist, his chest so warm against your back. "Buenos días"

"Mmhh…" You barely move, tucking your face down into the rough wool blanket you were curled under, hiding away from the chilled morning air you could feel around you.

Hot kisses pressed against your ear, his voice soft and rumbling. "Time to get up."

"No, fuck no." The grumble passed your lips, already set in a frown. "I don't wanna, not today." With a yawn your hands found his, not to push him away but rather to hold him against you. More than happy to stay under the blanket with him all day.

His teeth let go from where they had been nibbling your ear. "Breakfasts ready."

Without even opening your eyes you knew he was right, you could hear Pearson setting out this mornings stew, calling everyone in and the tired footsteps of the other gang members as they made their way over.

"Fuck breakfast." You growled, trying to tug your knees up as much as you could with him pressed along your back. "Always tastes like Pearsons been washin' his underpants in it anyways." You had something of a bet going with Karen that was the actual reason his stews always tasted off, everyone knew the meat Arthur was bringing into camp was good and fresh, no reason for it to end up tasting like it does.

Javier gave a light laugh at that. "Maybe, but we still gotta eat."

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up, in about three hours." You yawned, shifting your cheek against your coat bundled up that served as your pillow.

His arms squeezed before retreating. "How about I pull off this blanket then, eh? Wouldn't want everyone to see you so exposed?"

You rubbed your knees together, idly remembering that you were in fact only wearing your blouse and stockings, grinning just a bit at the memory of how you'd came to be so. While the two of you were far more private and reserved than some of the other gang members you weren't to turn down a good opportunity for a fuck just because you were in camp. It had been late and everyone had already bedded down for the night, with the two of you curled up together beneath the thick blanket it wasn't hard to shed yourself of your skirts. Deciding it was easier than hitching them up uncomfortably and have Javier press himself up against your back and lift your thigh up over his. Just having to stay quiet as he leisurely thrust deep into you, his mouth leaving marks on your neck and his fingers rolling your nipples.

It had been a good time, perhaps one you could repeat again tonight.

"Go on then and see if I care." In truth you would care, but only so much for the warm blanket being stripped away. There was plenty of folks in the world who had already seen your bare ass and more than you would have liked in this camp, after that failed robbery attempt that had somehow left you running through a crowded saloon in nothing but your shoes. You were quite sure he wouldn't want everyone to see you, he had something of a possessive streak that was just enough to be more endearing than annoying. But your eyes did snap open when he tugged the blanket then take a hold of you and roll you onto your back. Blearily squinting up you found yourself on gazing up at him as he leaned over you, the light piercing at your eyes. "… Mornin'" You grunted, at a loss for any snarky remarks.

His hair was still loose about his shoulders and it really wasn't fair how handsome he was this morning, his shirt unbuttoned a little showing off his collar bones and down along his chest. "Ah there she is, mi princesa."

"Hey there, pretty boy." You sighed, it was hard to be mad when waking up to such a lovely sight. Reaching up and snatching his shirt you pulled him further down with no resistance from him, he came to lean over you on his elbows, pinning you down to your bedroll.

"Thinking of getting up yet?" Javier asked, his warm breath ghosting over your cheeks. While you busied yourself tangling your hands in his hair, brushing it back from his face.

"Hmm, in a bit." You grinned, leaning up and meeting him in a sweet kiss.


End file.
